Hole saws with a central pilot bit and an outer concentric cutting element, such as a cylindrical saw or a plurality of cutting blades or gouges are known. In using such hole saws, the pilot bit drills into the material into which a hole is to be cut prior to the engagement of the outer cutting element, e.g., a cylindrical saw, with the material. When the pilot bit drills into the material making a drilled hole, the interaction between the pilot bit and the drilled hole establishes a center of rotation for the cutting element, assisting in holding the cutting element on this center of rotation as the cutting element is turned by a drill and cuts through the material to make a larger hole. This type of saw is typically used for cutting holes in a material which is without pre-existing holes.